


A Perfect Job

by Jinsse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jason Todd-centric, Lingerie, M/M, Porn Star Jason Todd, Romance, no cape au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsse/pseuds/Jinsse
Summary: 色情明星Jason Todd要和哥谭最受欢迎的单身汉Dick Grayson Wayne 一起拍杂志封面，Jason希望这封封面能够帮助他的事业有所起色。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	A Perfect Job

**Author's Note:**

> 我完全不了解色情明星的工作方式，也不了解杂志的拍摄方式，都是我瞎编的。。。

Ashely把一沓报道扔在Jason面前，封面是那张傻兮兮的笑脸——DickGrayson Wayne。Jason感到一阵厌恶，他就是个被宠坏的富二代，是个只有漂亮脸蛋的白痴，Jason想起之前读到过的关于他20个前女友的报道，更觉得一阵恶心。

“收收你的表情，Jason，明天你就要和他一起拍照了”Ashely感到一阵头疼，她揉着太阳穴提醒Jason，他那副便秘的表情让她越发担心他们明天的拍照计划了。

“就不能是别人吗？一定要是这个蠢货吗？”Jason厌恶的翻了个白眼

“Jason Peter Todd！”Ashely咬着牙警告他，她能感觉自己的耐心终于要耗光了， “你这个不知感恩的混蛋，如果不是该死的有钱人们要来彰显平权和政治正确，你以为色情演员能够上《哥谭财富》这样的杂志封面是什么容易的事情吗？我为你托了多少关系，花了多少钱，才能让你有这么一个机会！！所以闭上你的嘴，少再抱怨了！”

Jason咬紧牙关，强迫自己不要去反驳Ashely。们认识了很多年了，但他们从来朋友，她为Jason提供了一份工作，让他不至于在街上饿死。而他对于Ashely来说也不过是赚钱的工具而已。

Jason忍住恼怒对Ashely点点头，恍惚间他仿佛变成了那个赤身裸体站在一圈制片人中的16岁男孩。他谎称自己18岁，忍受那群人对自己身体的指指点点，强迫自己告诉他们自己可以接受的性play。他想起自己第一次拍摄中过于害怕，不停的发抖，不停的哭泣，而导演却赞美他完美……

Jason及时打断自己的思绪。在16岁时拍的影片让他火了一段时间，后续拍摄的影片也取得了不错的成绩，一夜成为了公司的摇钱树；但在他18岁时，他年纪作假被制片公司的竞争对手扒了出来，公司被告到倒闭，他也成了无人愿意录用的边缘人。那之后他便不得不去接拍一些地下作坊的影片，大多是各种无人愿意拍摄的极端性虐影片，而且很少有安全措施。他有时一天可能要跑三个片场；上一个影片刚刚拍摄完成，他屁股里还留着别人的精液，就必须要去完成下一部的拍摄，即便是这样他的薪水也完全不够生活。他厌恶这一切，这里所有的人，包括他自己都像是牲口一样使用着自己，使用着别人，哥谭的漩涡永远只会让你越陷越深。

所以他需要这个机会，和Richard Grayson Wayne 上《哥谭财富》的封面也许真的能帮到他。为了这个他能忍受Richard Grayson Wayne那张愚蠢的脸。

第二天凌晨五点他就已经无法入睡了，他直勾勾的瞪着天花板上的灯，看到一只蜘蛛在灯泡旁边结网，Jason意识到自己可能不会再睡了，他叹了口气坐了起来，准备去厨房冲杯咖啡。

他刚把喝完的咖啡杯放回水池就听到了手机疯狂的震动声，是Ashely，他做了一下心理准备才决定接听。

“你好啊，Ashely“

“你好，Jason，我希望你已经起床了，半个小时后我会去楼下接你，穿上你最好的衣服，记住不许给我搞砸！” 

还没等他回答电话就挂掉了，该死，他昨天是真的惹她生气了。

半个小时后Jason在他的楼下见到了Ashely，她摇下车窗，上下打量了Jason几眼，“所以这就是你最好的衣服？“

Jason穿着他的棕色皮衣，这是他18岁生日时为自己买的衣服，这件衣服花掉了他三个影片的片酬，在那之后他再也没有拥有过比这更好的衣服了。

“我可不是什么有钱的富二代。“Jason嘟囔着拉开车门坐了进去。

这是Jason第一次这么近距离的看到韦恩酒店，他虽然一直生活在哥谭，但很少离开犯罪巷所在的哥谭东区。那座高耸润云的大厦，对他来说不过是这座城市恒久不变的存在之一，而现在，这座大厦第一次在他眼前变得如此真切。

Ashely把车停在韦恩酒店前，Jason疑惑地看了看她，Ashely解释道“Richard Grayson Wayne把自己的公寓借给杂志拍摄，所以这里的顶层就是你的拍摄场地了,玩得愉快好吗。”Ashely把手比成一个电话放在耳边，“结束时给我打电话，我会来接你的。你一个人能应付的了对吧？”

“当然，只是一场拍摄而已。”Jason扭过头看着窗外轻声说，他只希望这一切能快点结束。

Ashely用手托住他的下巴，强迫Jason转过头和她对视，她的眼神严厉又坚决，“记住Jason，绝对不许搞砸”，Jason躲开她的眼神，点了点头。

Jason第一次走进这座酒店的内部，金色与深棕色相间的装修，各种亮闪闪金灿灿的装饰，来来往往身着高档西装的人群，奔波不停的服务生，他站大厅中央惊叹了一会儿。

“先生有什么需要帮忙的吗？”一个身着燕尾服的服务生打断了他。

“呃......我想去顶层公寓，请问要怎么走？”Jason对被陌生人服务的感觉很不习惯。

服务生怀疑地打量了他一下说：“您是Grayson Wayne先生的朋友吗？”

“不....我是来拍摄的，有一个拍摄工作.....”Jason一时间不知道要怎么描述自己的情况。

服务生明白了Jason的意图，他点点头，“请您跟我这边走”他做了一个请的手势，Jason舒了口气，因为他真的不知道如果被拦在外面该怎么办。

他们绕到了大厅的后面，那里有一个单独的电梯，服务生为他按了按钮，请他再此等待后就离开了。

Jason走进电梯，里面简直比他的客厅都要大，他看着数字停在了52层。

Jason刚走出电梯，迎面就撞过来一个人，他慌张的后退一步想看清对面是谁，一抬眼就对上了那张愚蠢的笑脸——Richard Grayson wayne

“你好啊，我想你就是Jason了”Richard愉快的说着。

“你是Richard Grayson Wayne先生”Jason干巴巴的回答。

Richard摆摆手“叫我Dick吧，我的朋友们都这么叫我，Richad Grayson Wayne什么的太正式了。”

Jason瞪着他，真的会有人喜欢自己被叫Dick吗？这家伙是不是真的脑子有问题？Jason暗自推测他的脑子和他的脸一样蠢。

说真的Dick已经习惯每次自己要求别人称呼自己“Dick”时对方投来的目光了，他无奈的笑笑。他伸出手邀请道：“要我带你去化妆间吗？我想你的化妆师已经在等你了”

Jason瞪着那只手看了一会，决定自己才不要牵手，他把双手抱在胸前，表示自己的拒绝。

Dick装作看不明白Jason抗拒的意图，直接牵起了Jason的手“我们往这边走吧。”

他们停在一间客房前，Jason的脸已经红到脖子了，而Dick还在冲着他微笑。

他们走进房间，他注意到这间客房被临时改成了化妆间，一个女人忽然冲了过来，“你终于到了Jason，我是Stephanie，负责你的化妆和服装。”她一把拉过Jason把他塞进椅子里，立马要开始要帮他化妆。

Jason听见了身后Dick愉快的笑声，他已经舒舒服服的坐在了身后的床上，好像在自己家一般一样自然（该死，这本来就是他家！）“所以他就不需要化妆吗！”Jason恼怒的吼着。

“哦，你是说Dick吗？他已经化完了，而且我们希望他尽可能保持自然，他已经够完美了，太多的化妆只是累赘”Stephanie边说边拿起一只粉色的唇釉涂在Jason的嘴唇上。

“我喜欢你的嘴唇Jason，它们很性感；顺便谢谢你的夸奖Stephanie”Dick冲着镜子里的Jason眨了眨眼。

Jason看着镜子里Dick愚蠢的笑脸忍不住翻了个白眼，“所以你就没有别的什么事情要做了吗！我不知道，你们这些阔佬不用给公司打打电话，看看报表比之类的吗？你们就这么闲吗？”

“那是Bruce的工作，我现在唯一要做的就是和你一起在这里等待拍摄”

Jason愤怒的瞪着他。

“Jason求求你不要再乱动你的脖子了，让我好好帮你画完妆好吗？”Jason听到Stephanie的恳求才把目光从Dick身上收回，正对着镜子坐好。

他刚刚一直没有注意Stephanie在对他做什么，他才发现Stephanie正在为他涂上睫毛膏，而他的嘴唇上已经涂满粉色的唇釉了，正在灯光下闪着水润的光。他震惊的看着Stephanie，疑惑的问“我到底要拍摄什么？”

“你没有看我们发给你的企划吗？”Stephanie担忧的看着他。Jason慌乱的摇摇头。他大部分的影片拍摄都是一些极端Kink的性虐影片，他并不想在拍摄前过多的了解内容，那只会让他更无法面对后续的拍摄，他已经习惯把一切都交给Ashely了。而现在Jason完全不知道要面临的是什么，他感到胃里一阵恐慌。

Stephanie从他手机上调出一些照片拿给Jason看，里面是一些蕾丝花边的女士内衣，和几乎什么都包不住，漏出整个屁股的丁字裤，“你会穿成这样Jason。”Stephanie握住Jason的手想要安抚他。“我们想拍一些关于权利和控制的照片，不用担心Jason，这只是一些照片，不会有其他事情发生的。”

Jason注意到他肩上的另一只手，Dick已经站在了他的身后，他轻轻地安抚着Jason的肩膀，Dick俯下身凑在Jason的耳边，“你会很美的，我保证。”


End file.
